Thomas Forrester
'''Thomas Forrester '''is a designer at Forrester Creations. He is the son of Ridge Forrester and Taylor Hayes. He is the oldest of the Forrester children. Thomas has dated Hope Logan, Caitlin Ramirez and Caroline Spencer, and was once married to an illegal immigrant named Gaby. At one point, Thomas was the largest shareholder in the company before his grandmother, Stephanie Forrester, reneged on her promise to sign over her stock to him, and, via a legal loophole, gave the company to her husband Eric. Thomas was then demoted from the title of President, and lost the title once again after losing a fashion showdown to Rick Forrester. Like his sister Steffy, Thomas is emotionally damaged from his parents' divorce, and resents Brooke, to whom he once shared an attraction. He was once married to an immigrant named Gabriela Moreno. This was Thomas's only marriage. Thomas was stunned by the loss of Phoebe, and attempted to kill her boyfriend Rick. History Early Life Thomas was born on January 7, 1987 to Ridge Forrester and Taylor Hayes. His parents divorced despite having two more children together, Steffy and Phoebe, and Thomas was forced to grow up with Brooke as a step-mother. He would later claim that Brooke lied to him throughout his childhood, and he and his sisters came to resent her. Thomas was portrayed by Drew Tyler Bell at this time. Thomas was sent away to boarding school by Brooke. Before Thomas's conception he was believed to be Thorne's son, a lie told by Taylor after she nearly lost the baby due to stress. This lie was due to Taylor mistakenly believing that Brooke had seduced Ridge, although shortly after Thomas's birth Taylor noticed the bond between the baby and Ridge, and came clean to him. After Taylor explained her motives for lying, Ridge became furious with Brooke, who had known about the lie, and returned to Taylor. They married, had two more children (Steffy and Phoebe) and then Taylor was presumed dead after being shot by Sheila Carter defending Brooke. Ridge reunited with Brooke. Steffy was also kidnapped and presumed dead, making Thomas's childhood more difficult. Thomas then progressed to a teenager due to soap opera aging. He had a relationship. Thomas's first relationship was with Caitlin Ramirez, a virgin and also an intern. Rick later came between their relationship, and Thomas began dating Amber Moore. Their relationship was torn apart by scandal. One year later, Thomas's mother was discovered to be alive. Family Reunion and Marriage After Taylor was found to be alive, Brooke moved out of the house and her marriage to Ridge was declared invalid. The Forrester family was then reunited. Thomas reconciled with Caitlin, but their relationship was ripped apart by Thomas's friendship with Gabriela, an illegal immigrant. Thomas married Gabriela so she wouldn't have to leave the country. Ridge and Taylor were divided by the marriage, with Taylor accepting it and Ridge wanted it annulled immediately. She even allowed the couple to move into the Forrester mansion, on the condition that they were never to have sex in the family home, but Thomas and Gabriela broke this condition and had sex. Phoebe exposed this after she found a condom wrapper. An enraged Taylor confessed the union to the immigration department. Gabriela and Thomas annulled their marriage after acknowledging that Taylor was right, and Gabriela left town. Before Gabriela left, however, her rivalry with Taylor was resolved when it was revealed that Taylor had taken extreme lengths to keep her in the country, and succeeded. Ridge and Taylor divorced shortly after Gabriela and Thomas broke it off. Return to Forrester Creations and Phoebe's Death Thomas's mother Taylor became an alcoholic and killed Darla Forrester in an accident. Thomas then left for college, returning only for family events. He began working at Forrester International for the family company, returning in 2009. His sister Phoebe was killed in a car accident, crushing Thomas. He then sought revenge on Rick Forrester, who was driving the car that killed Phoebe. He was livid when Steffy and Rick become involved, and blew up Rick's car. He also lit Rick's house on fire. Ridge and Taylor kept these secrets in order to protect their son, although Rick found out and wanted Thomas sent to prison. He later reneged on this as none of the Forresters tried incriminating him over Phoebe's death. During this time, however, Thomas did little work for the company due to his personal distractions. The death of Phoebe, as well as the fact that they were from rival families, would set in motion a bitter rivalry between Thomas and Rick. He and Steffy nearly manipulated Brooke to the point of unwittingly letting Ridge and Taylor reunite; this union fell apart. Thomas left for Paris, France and worked with Forrester Creations. When he came back, he was angry to discover how much stock of her own Taylor had signed over to Steffy. To keep Thomas at ease, he was crowned Vice President of the company. There also was a scandal concerning Hope Logan (who would later become Thomas's girlfriend) and Brooke Logan sleeping with her daughter's boyfriend. Falling In Love With Brooke Thomas creates a fashion line named "Taboo". He and Brooke become the main public promotional workers, and Thomas kisses Brooke on stage to create a stir. The scandal largely increases the line's popularity, but Ridge and Taylor are unhappy with the kiss. Although Thomas attempts to pass it off as a publicity stunt, he is actually attracted to Brooke. Thomas kisses Brooke on a jet to Paris while she sleeps. Further revealing his affection for Brooke, the two end up stranded on an island after a plane crash, with Thomas being very affectionate to Brooke. After three days without food, Brooke eats poisonous berries and offers them to Thomas. The two experience weird dreams, while the rest of the family, panicking, have long since set off on a voyage to find them. When they are finally found, Stephanie persuades Thomas to convince everyone that he made love with Brooke on the island. Thomas agrees, and they lie, hoping that Ridge will leave Brooke for Taylor. At Ridge and Taylor's wedding, however, Stephanie and Thomas reveal the truth out of guilt. Dayzee, Thomas's girlfriend at the time, leaves him. Dating His Step-Sister After the scandal with Brooke, Thomas is encouraged to date his adoptive step-sister Hope by his sister Steffy, who wants Hope out of Liam's life. Thomas and Hope begin to date, vacationing in Mexico. In love with Hope, Thomas proposes to her, but she rejects him, claiming that it's too soon, although she might marry him some day. Hope discovers that Thomas was coerced into dating her by Steffy, and breaks up with him. Thomas is left hurt by this, as he genuinely wanted to be with her and had true feelings for her. It is also worth noting that Hope was not over Liam when she was with Thomas, and in fact kissed Liam not only while Thomas watched, but while Liam was married to Thomas's sister, Steffy. Thomas and Hope remained good friends after this. Falling In Love With Caroline Spencer When the beautiful Caroline Spencer arrived in Los Angeles, Thomas was immediately drawn to her. Despite Brooke hiring Caroline in hopes of her dating Rick, Caroline was attracted to Thomas, and she and Thomas went on a date. The pair danced passionately, eventually kissing. They grew closer, with Caroline introducing Thomas to her mother, Karen, and Karen's partner Danielle. Thomas was confused by their family situation at first, but eventually accepted and supported it. Caroline appreciated this, and their relationship continued smoothly for a while. Their bond grew so strong that they worked together to free Marcus Forrester from prison. However, Rick too had fallen for Caroline and planned to steal her from Thomas. They kissed several times, unknown to Thomas. Eventually, Thomas kissed his ex Hope as part of a publicity stunt to promote her failing fashion line. This caused some tension in the relationship. Their relationship was further strained when Thomas began supporting Hope after she left Caroline's cousin, Liam. A frustrated Caroline became fed up with Thomas putting Hope first, and grew closer to Rick as a result. Rick falsely claimed that Thomas pushed him out of a window, and Caroline eventually left Thomas. Rise and Fall at Forrester Creations After Ridge leaves the company, he gives Thomas the title of interm CEO. It is around this time that Caroline noticed a change in Thomas and left him. Category:Protagonist Category:Antihero Category:The Forresters